Gifts from your Father
by Cosmogurl748
Summary: What would happen if Levy had a secret but didn't tell Gajeel about it, but He left trying to protect her and left a little bit of himself with her. Sorry I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first fanfiction, so please take it easy but please Read and Review! Enjoy I hope to hear from you!

* * *

Levy sat down with book in hand to read while she watched all of her comrades busy them selves with finding new missions, talking amongst each other or just bickering back and forth. See noticed Natsu and Lucy sitting cuddled up next to each other while gray was mopping around as his girlfriend Juvia had gone on a mission leaving him alone. She smiled slightly to herself and Ezra came in to the guild just to yell at the young ice mage to put his clothes back on. She sighed when the one person she was looking for was no where to be seen.

Puffing out her cheeks in slight annoyance herself, she reluctantly stood and walked over to the fire mage and the very pregnant celestial mage asking,

"Hey Lu-chan, have you seen Gajeel anywhere, I really need to talk to him about something."

Lucy stared up with slight pity in her eyes knowing her best friends issue, and said in a sad tone.

"No, sorry Levy I haven't seen him since the double date the other night, maybe he went on a mission or something. You should go ask Mirajane if he had taken any requests."

Levy just nodded and headed over to the demon barmaid. Sitting down on a stool placing her head in the hands. Mirajane walked over in her usual pink ankle length dress and sighed.

"Looking for Gajeel, Levy?" Levy just gave a slight nod, thinking to herself.

"He was acting really weird when we got to the house last night, and was gone this morning when I woke up. It's like he avoiding me or something."

Mirajane gave the girl a slight pat on her blue topped head and spoke quietly not to alert anyone close by listening to the conversation.

"Levy have you tried to talk to him since you found out, I mean He really has the right to know that his girlfriend of 3 years is pregnant."

Levy felt tears welling up in her eyes as she just nodded her head and looked at the woman.

"I know Mira, it's just we just started to living together, besides its not like ill be able to go on any missions for the next ten or 11 months. I was gonna tell him the other night after our date with Natsu and Lucy, but when we got home he just got in the shower then went to bed, with out so much as a kiss. I don't know im thinking he's stopped caring and I don't want him to feel like im trapping him here!"

The young script mage cried, Mirajane walked around the bar and hugged her childhood friend close to her chest. it seemed like just yesterday when levy and Gajeel had become public with their relationship, needless to say everyone was excited for the very miss matched couple. That is besides Jet and Droy who had held feelings for the small bluenette. Mirajane walked back behind the bar and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her young friend.

"Well this is a copy of the mission Gajeel just took, if he doesn't come home in the next few day, go and look for him. He's a dragon slayer dear he might already know and just know how to handle the situation."

Levy nodded slowly before getting up from her seat waving a half hearted wave at her companion. Waving at all her other guild mates, she strode out of the Fairy Tail guild hall and continued the short walk to the home she shared with Gajeel and of ways to get her mind off the problem at hand.

"What if he hates me? Whats if he doesn't want this child. Natsu was so happy when he found out the Lu-chan was pregnant, then again Natsu is kinda dense."

She smiled to herself thinking about the day Natsu came busting in and declared himself a father-to-be. She reached for her keys as she slowly approached her home. unlocking the door, she walked in looking at the sadly empty house. Grabbing one of her favorite books she settled herself on the soft yet firm couch. Placing a hand on her stomach she said out loud to the small being growing inside of herself.

"No matter what happens Mama will be here for you baby."

Levy woke with a start as the front door slammed shut. She quickly got up from the couch and stared into the angry face of her Iron Dragon Slayer of a boyfriend, anger suddenly filling her.

"Where have you been? You don't say one word to me after we got home the our date, then you just take off on a mission with out as much as a see ya later? What the hell Gajeel, why does it seem like you've been avoiding me lately?!" Levy yelled at her rather equally pissed off boyfriend. Gajeel just growled slightly and went up stairs to unpack his things, levy following closely behind.

"Now your not even talking to me, you should at least give me an answer or am I suddenly not good enough for an answer."

Gajeel turned suddenly and was right in front of Levy staring down at her. She could tell by his shaking the he was holding back. Fear spreading through out her body suddenly.

"I cant be here anymore." Gajeel yelled back at her. Stunned she spoke in a soft voice.

"What are you talking about when I said I wanted to get a place together you seemed so excited about living together. I didnt even have to look for any places because you said you already had one picked out!" Gajeel scoffed and started pushing clothes back into the bag he had just unpacked.

"I was trying to get you to leave the subject alone, I can't stay here. I- I dont love you anymore Levy so just leave me the fuck alone!"

Levy pulled back slightly hurt by hearing the amount of pain in his voice. Tears started rolling down her face when she noticed that Gajeel was packing all of his things into bags. Running over and flinging her arms around him, she spoke so quietly but loud enough to were his sensitive hearing would hear her.

"Please don't leave me not now not like this."

He pulled her arms from around his waste and looking back, a single tear falling down his cheek. He shook his head and just walked out leaving the solid script mage sitting on the floor her head in her hands tears falling freely from her eyes.

"She'll be happier with me gone, I don't deserve her, I've put her through enough pain. She'll be better once I'm gone."

Gajeel said to himself as he walked away from the only woman he had ever truly loved. Wishing her all the happiness in the world, although he didn't know about the small bundle of joy that his true love was carrying.


	2. Welcome home?

_I'm happy to hear, that everyone is enjoying the story so far! xoxo-Cosmo_

* * *

Levy sat in her new home, looking around feeling the loneliness of the entire situation. Gajeel had been gone for just over three years. She slowly walked over to her dresser and pulled out the only picture she had of the father of her child. Looking at the picture Lucy had taken of Levy yelling and screaming at Gajeel for throwing her over his shoulder and carrying her to the ocean. She let one tear fall down her cheek as her son, Braxton, walked in rubbing his eyes.

"Mommy I'm hungry, can I have my special eggs?" Levy smiled picking up her son and cradling him in her arms as she walked to the kitchen. Setting her little man down in his 'big boy' chair. She smiled as she pulled a frying pan out of the cupboard, and cracked a few eggs into a bowl, reaching into a secret bag of iron shavings and sprinkling them into the new scrambled eggs. After feeding her hungry 2nd generation dragon slayer, Levy smiled looking at a picture of herself hold her newly born son, with his dark black hair with bright blue tips and deep piercing red eyes. She took the picture and walked into her sons bedroom to see himself full dressed trying to figure out his shoes. She helped him tie his little black biker boots and showed him the picture.

"You were so little but could cry for hours, you were the sweetest present your daddy ever gave me." Levy kissed the little boys head and said,

"Would you like to go see Uncle Natsu and Aunt Lucy today?" the little boy jumped up and down nodding his head pushing his fists out into the air saying.

"This time I'll beat the fire brain."

Levy laughed as her son looked more and more like his father every day.

* * *

Levy walked holding onto Braxton's hand and she approached the guild. She gasped a little when he took off in front of her and ran into the guild.

"Braxton Redfox you get back here young man!" Levy yelled running after her hyper active son. She ran into the guild just as Braxton jumped onto Natsu head yelling at him to fight him like a man much to his uncle Elfman's delight. Levy just pushed her hand to her face as Natsu began throwing her 3 year old son up into the air as Lucy held their new born little girl and their 4 year old son was chasing around a frightened happy. Levy walked over and glared slightly at her son who hid behind his uncle Natsu's head whispering,

"Don't let Mama get me. She'll make me sit in the corner again." Natsu smiled that smile of his and said,

"Come on Levy, he hasn't seen us in over a week." Levy groaned kissing her sons forehead before speaking herself.

"Fine but no running off again Braxton Avery, you promised to never leave my side remember?"

Her son smiled brightly at her showing off his canine teeth. Lucy motioned for Levy to come sit with her.

"Levy you should really consider looking for Gajeel, Braxton's powers are going to show up eventually and he would be able to help control them. Besides I'm sure if he knew he had a son he'd at least wanna be in Braxton's life."

Levy looked at her hands in her lap, squeezing the legs she said,

"He told me he didn't love me Lucy, then just walked out on me and never looked back, I still love Gajeel, but part of me wants to protect my son from him. He hurt me so bad that day, I wasn't sure I would survive until I felt Braxton move for the first time. After my first ultra sound, I promised myself I would never let Braxton feel the kind of pain I felt that day. They would have to kill me first before letting my son the only family I have, feel that terrible feeling of not being loved." Levy spat looking at her best friend, slowly placing her hand on Lucy's smallest child,

"Wouldn't you die to protect Nova and Sky?" Lucy nodded without hesitation. Placing a hand on Levy's shoulder and spoke quietly.

"I love you and Braxton as if you were my sister and my nephew, I would die to protect you all." Levy smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Do you mind watching Braxton for a while I have to run some errands, one of them being to get his birthday present." Lucy nodded, and Levy thanked her, walking over to Braxton picking him up, upside down blowing on his belly.

"Hey Brax, Mama has to go do grown up things, Aunt Lucy is gonna watch you, and if you give her any trouble I give her permission to set Loke on you." Levy laughed as her sons giggles suddenly stopped and clung to her thigh. Levy flipped him over and kissed his cheek hugging him. Setting him down and ruffling his hair, she walked out of the guild hearing her son scream behind her.

"Never leave my side remember, Love you Mama."

* * *

Walking out of the toy store, she smiled at the huge bags in her arms, Levy giggled thinking about how excited her son was gonna be with all his new toys, including a small stuff cat, that looked shocking like Pantherlily. As she walked toward her home she spied the book store and slipped in. She inhaled deeply, loving the smell of ink and paper. She walked around until an old book in the very back caught her attention. She pulled it from the over stocked shelves and looked at the title.

_Dragon Types and Their Gifts_

Levy grabbed the book and walked to the counter after paying for the book she began reading as she continued down the side walk to her apartment. She let a little squeak pass her lips as she ran into someone dropping all of Braxtons toys and well as her book.

"I'm sorry I wasnt looking where I...was...going."

She spoke slowly placing her hand on her mouth, blushing darkly and rushing to hide all the little boy toys that fell all over the ground, as she rushed to pick up all the toys, he spoke.

"Well Shrimp long time no see." Gajeel smiled down to his ex-lover, as he helped her pick up all of her thing.

"Who are all the toys for, and why do you smell of ink and iron." Gajeel's eyes went wide and looked at the woman in front of him.

"Leave me alone!" Levy yelled as she took off down the street, running into her apartment, placing Braxton's toys in his room, not really caring if he saw them before his birthday two days away. Running back out of the house and towards the guild, and inside.

"Braxton!" she yelled looking for her little boy. Seeing him laying on Aunt Lucy's lap and ran over and picked him up.

"Gajeel's in town, he knows, he saw me with Braxtons toys. I'm sorry I have to go before he shows up here!" Lucy only nodded yelling for Natsu.

"Natsu You need to walk Levy and Braxton home now!" She said to him in a very serious tone that had little Nova starting to cry and Sky running over looking a little scared. Natsu only nodded at his wife.

* * *

Gajeel stared only at Levy's quickly shrinking back, shocked.

"I have a son?"

Gajeel said to no one in particular. He slowly looked at his hands, he looked at his shoulder to an equally shocked Pantherlily. Gajeel suddenly took off in a dead sprint to the house he and Levy shared, only to find it empty. He knelt down and slammed his hands into the ground screaming at no one but himself.

"How could I have not known! I knew she smelt different I just never realized she could be pregnant." He looked at the ground as tears slowly began to come to his eyes. He stood abruptly causing Lily to fall rom his shoulders and chase after him. He ran until the guild came into view.


	3. Make me Believe you

_Thanks for your support guys! I really appreciate it. Sorry for the short chapter guys, I had surgery on my arm and its a little painful to write but I promise as soon as I get better I'll post more. All my love xoxo -Cosmo_

_I OWN NOTHING! (Although I wish I did, sadly I don't :( )_

* * *

Gajeel ran into the guild hall and straight up to Lucy. Looking at her, almost screaming in her face.

"Why didn't someone tell me Levy was pregnant! Why did no one tell me I had a son for the past four years!"

Lucy held Nova close to her chest and yelled back.

"Your the one that left her with no reason, we all know a Dragon slayer mates for life, the first time, you and Levy had sex you marked her for life. And you just turned your back on her! Do have any idea how bad she was when you left! She almost got rid of Braxton, because she didn't want to see your face in HER child for the rest of her life!"

Nova was at a full on scream now, Lucy trying to calm her down, patting her butt slightly. She looked up at him and asked simply,

"Why?"

Gajeel looked at his hands then back at the Celestial mage.

"One day I was walking down the street on the way home to see Levy, I'm not sure if she was pregnant at that time or not. One of the old Phantom Lord members was waiting for me out side our house."

_"Hey Gajeel, I see you got yourself a pretty sweet set up here. Seems like you snagged the bookworm you bolted to a tree. You know it seems like if the guys knew that you betrayed us and joined those silly little fairies, they would want to get back at you. And now we know how."_

The man's voice rang in Gajeels mind, as he told Lucy the full story. Lucy's hand came up to Gajeels cheek.

"You left to protect her, you knew that if you stayed Phantom Lord would come back for her and you."

Gajeel looked up into Lucy's eyes and spoke quietly.

"I knew that if I stayed they would kill her in front of me, just to make sure I died as well slowly from losing my mate. You see, Dragon slayers cant live with out their chosen mate. If our mate dies, so do we once we mark them, our lives are linked forever."

Lucy smiled only to speak quietly,

"I'm going to help you get your family back, but if you hurt her or your son, I'll kill you myself."

Gajeel swallowed knowing the mage in front of him would keep her promise, she had grown very strong over the years. Lucy was just as famous with her Celestial Magic as Laxus or Mirajane, she had even done a few modeling jobs for Wizards Weekly. Lucy just smiled, Natsu walked back into the hall and ran over to his wife pushing her behind him.

"I wont let you hurt any of my friends or my wife."

Natsu growled at the large Iron Dragon Slayer. Lucy placed a small hand on his back, saying in a sweet voice.

"Natsu, we're going to get Levy and Gajeel back together, he told me what happened. He left to save her life."

Lucy could feel the tension leave her husbands shoulders. He simply nodded to his mate. Gajeel laughed his signature laugh,

"Gi hee, Thanks you guys and I'll make this up to you I promise. I came back, to give Levy this."

He held up a black iron ring with a brilliant red diamond in the middle. Inside an inscription wrote,

"_Just don't leave my side"_

Lucy smiled down at her own daughter before looked at Gajeel.

"Let's start planning."

* * *

Levy sat in her living room and Braxton excitedly played with his new toys. She grinned looking down at the book she was reading. She came upon a chapter that caught her interest.

_Dragon Slayer Mating._

_"Dragon Slayers mate for the life, once they have found a mate, they mark them the first time the relationship is consummated."_

Levy subconsciously touched the small teeth marks in the crook of her neck.

_"Dragon slayers also can not live with out their mates. The bite is a small spell that can never be broken. It makes the life spans of the Dragon Slayer and the Mate linked. If the mate dies, either from natural causes or other why's, the Dragon Slayer will slowly wither and die as well. This goes for any children sired by the 1st generation Dragon Slayer. At least until the Child in question reaches full maturity"_

Levy gasped looking at her son. He had no idea that if his mother or father died, so would he. He was doomed to their fate even if they wished him to continue if his parents ceased to exist before he would find a mate of his own. Levy got up and sat behind her son hugging him to her chest tears falling silently from her eyes.

"Whats wrong Mama, you smell salty.

Braxton said turning in his mothers arms, wiping away her tears with his small clawed hands.

"I just love you so much, you know that. Mommy would do anything for you, my little sprout."

Braxton smiled climbing into his mother's lap pushing his head under her chin purring slightly, beginning to fall asleep. She picked him up and walked to his room laying him down, pulling off his boots. Levy changed him into his favorite pajamas. Red and black, on the front 'Big Dragon'. Pulling the blankets up around his chin, turning off the lights and walking out of the room. She closed his door and walked back to the living room hearing a small knock at the door, Levy walked over opening the door to hear an all to familiar voice saying.

"You promised to never leave my side, I need to explain why I left."

Levy slowly nodded and opened the door to her Iron Dragon Slayer.

* * *

Levy gasped hearing the full story, she spoke quietly enough to where she knew only Gajeel would hear her.

"Braxton's asleep, I want you to be in his life, but I'm not sure if I can get over the pain of you leaving me alone. I had to go through pregnancy alone, I had to give birth alone, I had to raise our son alone. You are more than welcome to get to know your son."

Gajeel smiled and moved to hug his mate, only to meet Levy's hand on his chest, his heart breaking seeing the tears rolling down her face. As Levy continuing to speak.

"But it will take more than you coming back after four years, as well as apologizing to me to forgive you. I know you were just trying to protect me but you know how much stronger I am than since we first met."

Levy walked to a closet set by the bathroom and pulled out a blanket and a pillow placing them on the couch,

"You'll sleep on the couch when you sleep here, until you prove to me that you deserve to come back permanently."

Levy kissed his cheek softly, moving to go to her room, whispering before she closed the door, to quiet for Gajeel to hear.

"Please don't make me wait to long, I never stopped loving you."


	4. Meet your son

_Hey guys, just wanted to give the lasted up date on our favorite couple and all of their adventures, my arm is feeling better so I should have another chapter by tomorrow night. Keep it coming with the awesome reviews!_

_Love always, xoxo-Cosmo_

_I Still own nothing!_

* * *

Levy woke up with a start, having yet another nightmare of Gajeel leaving. Rubbing the sleep from her still tired eyes, she pulled herself out of bed, pulling a native American print cardigan around her small shoulders. She walked into the living room, smiling slightly seeing Gajeel snoring with half of his body off the couch. Walking over pulling him back to lay completely on the couch. She covered him up completely, kissing him lightly on the forehead. She quietly walked through the door leading to Braxton's room.

"Morning sleepy head,"

Levy said to a slowly stirring Braxton from his little bed.

"Morning Mama."

He said rubbing his eyes just like his mother. She smiled pulling him to her chest laying back down on his bed with him snuggled up to her.

"Baby, I need you to listen to me okay?"

Braxton simply nodded.

"Your daddy is out in the living room. I know you've never met him, but he's a really good man. He's here to meet you...would you like to meet him?"

Braxton pushed him self up on his mom's chest and smiled at her.

"Yeah! I wanna meet Daddy!"

Braxton said causing Levy to giggle. She picked him up and signaled for him to stay quiet, Braxton placed both his little hands of his mouth muffling his giggles. Levy walked over and kneeled down to a sleeping Gajeel letting Braxton examine his father face. She felt tears spring to her eyes as her son slowly and hesitantly reach for Gajeel's face only to stop half way there and turn slightly to his mother, with worry in his eyes.

"It's alright baby, go ahead."

Braxton nodded, closing the distance between his hand and his fathers face. Slowly he slid his hands up to the piercing's that traveled a long his eye brows. Levy held her breath as Gajeel slowly opened his eyes and took in the face of his son. Blinking slowly as if, he was confused. Gajeel looked at Levy for approval, seeing the tears in her eyes. Levy simply nodded and spoke in a quiet yet fearful voice.

"Gajeel, I would like you to meet Braxton Avery Redfox, your son. Braxton, I would like you to meet Gajeel Redfox, baby this is your daddy."

Levy felt hot tears falling down her face as she watched Gajeel start to cry himself, taking his son from her hands, slowly pulling the small boy to his face in a hug nuzzling him. Braxton grabbed both hands full of his father dark raven hair, hugging his father close. Braxton pulled out of his fathers hands, looking into his eyes. Pushing out his little clawed fingers to shake his fathers hands.

"It's nice to meet you Daddy."

Gajeel smiled taking his sons hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Braxton." Gajeel spoke wiping the tears falling from his eyes from his face. Braxton smiled showing off his matching canine teeth, as well as saying,

"Daddy, you smell salty."

Gajeel laughed and spoke back to his son pushing his forehead to the mini version of himself.

"Gi Hee, Well sprout I'm just so happy to meet you, Mama told me your birthday is coming up. What do you want from Daddy for your big day?"

Braxton scrunched his face up for a second before saying,

"I wanna kitty!"

Levy just face palmed, sighing. She slid her hand across her face to wipe away her own tears, at seeing her son meet his father for the first time. Slowly standing she laughed as Gajeel started throwing Braxton into the air causing loud giggles to come from both father and son.

"Braxton do you want your special eggs? Should I show daddy how to make them?"

Braxton nodded, before running into his room to play. Levy held out her hand for Gajeel to take.

"Come on I'll show you how to make your son's favorite breakfast."

Gajeel nodded taking her hand holding her in place for a second. He looked long into her eyes before dropping her hand,

"Thank you."

He spoke standing, in just his sleep pants. Levy eyed his rough chest before shaking her head causing herself to snap out of the trance she was in and walked into the kitchen and pulled out the frying pan, eggs and the oatmeal box. Gajeel raised an eyebrow in question. Levy smiled opening the oatmeal box.

"Braxton has to eat iron but he can't handle the straight iron like you can, not yet anyway. He can only handle iron shavings, I make them myself so part of me is with him as well. He doesn't know about his Dragon Slayer powers, I figured I would tell him when his powers showed up or if you came back, so thats why I just call them his special eggs. He doesn't know that they have iron shavings in them."

She said sprinkling hand full into the beaten eggs. She poured them into the pan and cooked them until they were just slightly wet.

"Brax, eggs are done!"

She smiled as her son came running into the kitchen reaching for her to place him in his 'big boy' seat. As her son ate, Levy motioned for Gajeel to follow her. They walked into Levy's room. She walked over to her dresser, grabbing a picture frame, she looked at it for a second before handing it to Gajeel.

"I figured you would want to see your son the day he was born."

Gajeel slowly put his hand to his mouth and sat down on her bed. She walked over sitting next to him on the bed,

"He was 23 and half inches, and weighed 10 pound 6 ounces. The doctor said he's gonna be very tall."

She smiled, and looked at Gajeel, her eyes widen slightly as she watched tears fall down Gajeel's cheeks. Gajeel squeezed the picture slightly shaking.

"I should have been there from day one. I should have taken care of you. I should have just told you about the Phantom Lord shit, and told you the truth, so I could have been there for my son. I'm a piece of shit. After all of these years, I still don't deserve you Levy. I don't know how long it will take me to make everything up to you but I swear to you on my life, I will make this better. I'm so sorry Mate"

Gajeel spoke taking his mates hands looking deep into her eyes, tears still burning streaks down his face. Levy felt her heart shatter in her chest seeing Gajeel so vulnerable for the first time. She wrapped her arms around her love. She pulled his face her look at her wiping the tears from his face.

"I might not like it, but you did what you thought was right. If you would have known about Braxton, the men that were putting us in danger would have found out some how and hurt or even killed our son. I'm not saying I forgive you or anything, but you did was what you thought was right!"

Levy pulled his face to hers and kissed him letting all of her emotions pooling into that searing kiss. Her body moving on its own, feeling the all to familiar feeling of his soft lips on her. Gajeel immediately kissed back pushing all of his quilt and love into that one kiss. Levy gasped slightly as she felt his arms wrap around her torso almost too soft as if he thought he would break her in half.

Gajeel slid his tongue across her bottom lip begging for entrance, Levy sighed as she pulled away, looking into her mates eyes.

"I still love you but after what happened, our relationship is basically starting over. I hope you can understand."

Gajeel nodded slowly and hugged his mate, relieved to feel her in his arms after four long years. Levy pulled away, smiling slightly. Gajeel ran a hand down her back feeling small bumps as he went. He looked at her slightly confused. Levy blushed a deep crimson.

"I got them as kind of a reminder of you."

She stood slowly lifting her shirt to show off the ten sub-dermal piercings she had. Five on each side of her spine.

"Do you have any other surprises?"

Gajeel spoke with humor in his voice. Levy signed, turning around so her front was facing him, she removed her cardigan pulling her shirt up to show her rib cage. Gajeels hand traced the ink on her skin. Seeing his sons foot prints placed on Levy's skin with the words,

_"Always Together, Never Apart L.M. B.A.R. G.R."_

Written in beautiful cursive along the small foot prints. Levy was the first to speak.

"I got it two weeks after Braxton was born."

Gajeel stuttered slowly seeing the list of initials.

"Y- You still got mine even after everything?"

Levy smiled,

"Even if you broke my heart, you are still Braxton's Father and the love of my life."

Dropping her shirt, walking out of her room, Gajeel on her heels. Walking into the bright kitchen seeing her son finishing up his eggs. She smiled kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair.

"Baby wanna go train today,"

Braxton nodded jumping down from his chair to put his clothes on.

"Gajeel would you like to join us?"

Levy said as she picked up Braxton's breakfast dishes, rinsing them off and placing them in the dishwasher.

Gajeel grinned a wide crazy grin, cracking his knuckles,

"You think you can finally take me on Shrimp?"

Levy scoffed slightly rolling her eyes as she walked to get in the shower, pausing before she walked out of the kitchen completely.

"You better just make sure to keep up."

Levy smirked and strode off to take a shower, leaving her ex-lover stunned in the kitchen. Excited to train with her Mate and her son.


	5. Let's find out if you've gotten stronger

_Hey guys, as I promised here's another chapter, sorry it's a little late, but you know how it is, work and stuff haha. I hope you enjoy the little fight scene between our lovers._

_Love always xoxo-Cosmo 3_

_I STILL own nothing!_

* * *

Levy, Gajeel and Braxton walked down the narrow dirt path to the opening of a field that Fairy Tail owned for training. Levy smiled tossing down her gym bag containing; a water bottle, a towel, and band-aids just incase Braxton got an 'Ouch'. Bending over to stretch out, she glanced over at Gajeel,

"You should probably stretch out, ya know?"

Gajeel just laugh pulling head hands behind his head.

"C'mon shrimp, to take you on I don't really need to stretch."

Levy rolled her eyes and kneeled down to Braxton,

"Hey baby, let mommy and daddy train then you and I will spar okay?"

Braxton nodded and walking over to a small hill with Pantherlilly to play.

"You ready for this Shrimp?"

Levy immediately yelled "Solid Script Fire" only for him to block it with his arm covered in iron dragon scales, catching Gajeel by surprise. He quickly dashed out running around her. Gajeel ran toward her, changing his arm into a solid beam to see how she handled hand to hand combat.

Levy quickly cast her magic towards a large rock close by. "Solid Script rock" only to have him smash it, he heard her yell "Solid Script Reform". As the boulder reformed around his hand trapping it, he watched as Levy dashed out and cast "Solid Script Lightening". Gajeel smelled his hair burning.

Levy jumped into the air yelling "Solid Script Hail" hitting him hard, knocking him to the ground. Gajeel growled slightly growing slightly annoyed, throwing a pillar at Levy only to stop next to her head, her eyes going wide. Gajeel grinned jumping into the air, falling behind her wrapping Levy in his arms.

"Caught you now Shrimp."

"Or so you think."

Levy said before writing 'BIG' on her chest, causing her body to grow, much taller than Gajeel. Gajeel watched as his usually 5'3" mate grew to be over 6'7". Levy laughed throwing her fist towards his face, only to have it caught, causing Gajeel to through her over his head. Levy wiped her hand over the 'BIG' on her chest, shrink back to her normal size. Grinning at her now panting ex-boyfriend. Pulling her hands up into the air, palms cast upward pulling her fingers toward her face in a sign of 'Bring it on'. Gajeel laughed charging at his mate, ready for a fight.

* * *

2 Hours later

* * *

Levy lay panting on the ground covered in sweat and dirt, Gajeel next to her in a slightly better condition. He turned his head, loving the look of Levy all flushed from their intense fight.

"You have gotten a lot stronger Shrimp."

Gajeel spoke between pants pushing some hair out of her face. Levy laughed as Braxton ran over jumping on her stomach.

"My turn mommy, I'll beat you both."

Levy smiled at Gajeel as he turned on his side placing his hand on top of Braxton's head. Gajeel glanced at Levy seeing her tired face.

"Hey sprout, instead of training, how about we go shopping to get your birthday present?"

Braxton's eyes lit up, and he jumped up grabbing Pantherlilly.

"Come on Lily, let's go get a kitty!"

Lily signed as Braxton picked him running toward town, Levy running behind him.

"Braxton Avery, you will wait for Mama! Besides we need to go home and shower first!"

Gajeel laughed placing his hand to his face thinking, as he ran after his son and his mate,

"I think I could get used to this whole father-hood thing."

As they ran off in the distance, a shadowy figure smiled from a tree close to where they were just sitting.

* * *

"Sir, after all these years we have found him, how should we proceed?"

A tall man in a dark red chair, slowly grinned, lacing his fingers together. An evil hiss in his voice.

"Let him get comfortable then when he least expects it, then we strike, taking everything he holds dear."

An evil laugh rang out through the old stone castle, as the men looked on at their leader.

* * *

Levy walked down the side walk of downtown Magnolia. Smiling to herself as she watch Gajeel and Braxton walk slightly in front of her hand in hand. Braxton smiled brightly up to his father as he pointed to a store just ahead of them. Gajeel looked back at Levy love in his eyes, looking at the store his son picked out he smiled.

The Magnolia Magic Pet Shop.

"Braxton, why do you want a Kitty?" Gajeel asked looking at his son.

"Because Uncle Natsu has Happy, Aunt Wendy has Carla, and you have PantherLily. I want to be just like you guys."

"Well Braxton, Happy, Carla, and Lily, are Exceeds, their special, you cant just buy them at a store, you have to find them."

Gajeel said seeing the sadness spread across his sons face. Signing, he stood looking at Levy, as she walked up and put her hands on Braxton's shoulders.

"Honey, even daddy didn't get his kitty till a few years ago. When you get older you'll find your own kitty."

Levy looked at her son as tears started to roll down his slightly red cheeks, Gajeel looked at Levy, mouthing,

"Stall him for a second, I've got an idea."

"What? W-Wait where are you going!"

Levy yelled after Gajeel who was running away. She simply sighed and picked up her son, carrying him down the road in the direction of the Guild entrance. Once inside she walked up to the bar, where Mirajane stood cleaning a glass.

"Well what's wrong here? It's it your birthday tomorrow little one, you shouldn't be sad, you should be excited!"

Mirajane said in her sweet voice taking Braxton from his mother's arms snuggling him, running her slender hands up and down his back as the small child lay his head on her shoulder continuing to cry.

"He's sad because he wants his own Exceed."

Levy said rubbing her eyes,

"Gajeel and I tried to explain that..."

"GAJEEL HAS MET HIM!"

Mirajane, Cana, and Lucy all yelled in unison, springing to Levy's side.

"Well yeah, they met this morning."

Cana spoke over her giant beer barrel,

"So does this mean you and Gajeel are back together?"

Levy turned a bright red turning to the Card Mage stuttering slightly,

"O- Of course not. I told Gajeel, I want him in his son's life, but I was still in pain over him leaving, so from this point on, we need start our relationship over"

Lucy and Mirajane exchanged glanced, smiling evilly. Levy sweat dropped, looking on as her son still continued to cry, in Mirajane arms. The doors of the guild were thrown open to a panting Gajeel, who walked over to Mirajane with his hands out. Mirajane handed over the crying child. Gajeel placed a long clawed finger under Braxton's chin making him look up at him.

"Hey now sprout, daddy has a surprise for you."

Braxton wiped his face, still sniffling looking up at his father. Gajeel pulled his hand out from behind his back holding a tabby colored stuff cat, with piercings in its ears. Levy smiled as Gajeel began to speak.

"Until you get your own exceed, this little kitty is willing to stay by your side, and help you get stronger like Mama and Daddy, okay? So no more tears, because having your own exceed means that you need to stay strong and protect him okay?"

Braxton smiled slightly seeing the stuff toy, grabbing the toy from his father and touching foreheads speaking to the stuff cat.

"Just stay by my side okay?"

Everyone looked on as the young boy, hugged his father, not loosening his grip on his new "exceed".

"I love you Daddy, thank you."

Gajeel just laughed hugging his son back, a slight pink coming to his own cheeks.

"Gi Hee, I love ya too sprout."

Mirajane, leaned over to Lucy and whispered in her ear as she watched Levy walk over talking softly to her son asking him the name of his new "exceed"

"He's so gentle with Braxton, I've never seen this side of him before."

Lucy smiled looking at the happy family,

"He's a great father. He loves his son unconditionally, loves Levy with everything he has. All he's ever wanted was a family of his own to love. Now that he's back, he's got everything he's ever wanted, all we have to do here Mira is play a littler match maker. Get Levy to loosen up to the idea of getting back together with Gajeel...for good."

Turning to Mira, Lucy could see the wheels turning in her head, with a sly grin slowly creeping up onto her snow white face.


	6. Back for You

_Hey guys, here is the sixth chapter of our love story. Please read and review._

_Love always xoxo-Cosmo_

_Back To You - One Direction_

_I do not own anything!_

* * *

"What do you think we should do, Mira?"

Lucy said placing her head on the counter watching Levy playing with Braxton and his new 'Exceed' Mika (Mike-Ah). Mirajane groaned slightly, pushing a finger to her forehead.

"Oh! I got it. We should send them on a romantic date, then Gajeel could get on stage at the restraunt and sing to her, you know how much Levy loved it when Gajeel sang before!"

Lucy smiled brightly, looking at Gajeel who was staring at Levy with love in his eyes. Lucy waved her arms above her head smiling, trying to get his attention. Gajeel excused himself from Levy and Braxton walking over.

"What's up?"

Gajeel said with his eyebrows raised. Lucy and Mira grabbed him pulling him into a room behind the bar.

"We have an idea for you and Levy to get back together. Mirajane and I are going to send you and Levy on a super romantic date. We'll set it up so you can sing to her and tell her exactly how you feel!"

Gajeel sweat dropped slightly, looking at the girl ever so hopeful faces. A smile spreading across his lips, he began to speak again.

"You know that might just work, and I have the perfect song too. Who's going to take care of Braxton, I mean his birthday is tomorrow, Levy's not gonna want to leave him alone, and she's been planing his party for a while."

Lucy nodded placing her hand on his chin deep in concentration, suddenly she thrust her hand up in the air.

"Don't you worry about anything Gajeel, just be at this restraunt at this time!"

Lucy shoved a piece of paper into into his hand, and pushed him out of the room they were in. Lucy smiled to Mira, watching her get on the phone calling in favors. Lucy walked over to Levy, wrapping her arm around her.

"Hey Levy, I know you've been stressed out with everything thats been going on, so Mira and I are going to make sure everything is set up for Braxton's birthday tomorrow, as well as send you and Gajeel out on a night on the town okay?"

Levy blushed slightly, looking at her son.

"I-I mean that sounds awesome, but I don't know. I mean Gajeel just came back and I'm not sure if I'm ready for that kinda thing ya know?

Lucy smiled placing her hands on the small girls shoulders.

"Honey, everyone wants you to be happy, I mean everyone here sees how Gajeel is with you and Braxton. Plus we all see how YOU look at him. I can see it in your eyes, you still love him. You just need to give him a chance, he never stopped loving you and you never stopped loving him."

Levy looked over at Gajeel as he played with Braxton and Mika. She smiled, nodding slightly to Lucy who squealed in excitement, throwing her arms around her friend.

"Okay you run home, and get all sexy for Gajeel. Mirajane and I will take care of everything, don't worry Braxton will have a lot of fun here with us."

Levy nodded walking over to Braxton, placing a hand on Mika's head.

"Your gonna stay with aunt Mirajane and Aunt Lucy tonight okay baby? I'l see you tomorrow for your birthday okay? I love you baby."

Braxton nodded hugging his mother who looked at Gajeel, blushing slightly.

* * *

Levy stepped out of the shower, looking at herself in the mirror. He bright blue hair had gotten longer over the years, now reaching about half way down her back. Pulling her favorite comb through her hair she smiled, grabbing her blow dyer from the drawer under her large mirror.

Once her hair was dry and styled straight. She applied light make-up walking over to her closet. Pulling out a long light green, Chinese style dress. A small diamond cut out showing some off her chest. The dress was adorned with small orange accents, as well as had slits on either side traveling up to mid-thigh. Smiling to herself she pulled on a pair of black heels. Spraying some sweet black berry perfume onto her pale skin. She walked out into the living room, to find Gajeel sitting on the couch in a nice black suit, dark sun glasses, a bright beautiful bouquet of Lily's in his hand.

"You remembered my favorite flower."

Levy said walking over taking the flowers out of his hands and into the kitchen, to place them in a vase. She smiled running her fingers over the soft petals. Gajeel walked over to her, grabbing her hand,

"Let's go, Mira and Lucy made reservations for us."

Levy smiled letting Gajeel pull her out of the house, locking the door behind her. As they walked down the main road of Magnolia. Smiling softly as Gajeel reached out to take her hand, lacing their fingers together. The night air chilled slightly around them. Gajeel noticed Levy shiver slightly, pulling her closer sharing body tempature. Even if he was simply an Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel's body tempature was slightly higher than other Mages.

Levy blushed feeling the weight of his arm on her slender shoulders. Leaning into his side, goose bumps rising on her skin due to the sudden warmth.

Once seated in the restraunt, Levy sat staring at the menu, taking in all the exquisite food.

"I've never been to a restraunt this nice before everything looks so amazing."

Gajeel laughed, looking at his own menu.

"All I know is that I'm getting meat! Gi Hee"

Levy closed her eyes and shook her head at the very predictable man sitting across from her. Keeping her eyes on the menu, another man walked up asking.

"What get I get for this fine looking couple today?"

Levy smiled looking up at the man, closing her menu,

"I would like to get the grilled chicken penne, please."

The waiter nodded, glancing at Gajeel.

"For you sir?"

Gajeel closed his menu as well,

"I'd like the steak and shrimp please,"

"How would you like your shrimp and steak cooked?"

"I'd like my shrimp grilled, and my steak rare, thank you."

The waiter nodded, taking their menu's and walking to the kitchen to place their orders. Levy looked at her napkin in her lap,

"So... are you excited for Braxton's birthday tomorrow? I mean its the first one you'll be here for."

"Yeah, I mean, but it's kinda bitter sweet. I'll finally be here, but I've missed so much."

Gajeel's face began to darken slightly.

"Your here now, and that's all that matters."

Levy smiled, taking Gajeel's hand giving it a little squeeze. Levy jumped slightly hear someone speak through a microphone on the stage in the back of the restraunt.

"Gajeel Redfox has a special presentation for a very special lady."

Gajeel smiled standing slowly, looking at Levy as she blushed a deep red. Gajeel walked over to the stage. Taking a seat, in front of the microphone. Gajeel smiled at his now deep crimson Mate.

"Uhh, I would like to dedicate this song to not only; my best friend, but the mother of my child and the love of my life."

Suddenly music came over the speakers and Gajeel began to sing.

_"Whenever I close my eyes, I picture you there_  
_I'm looking out at the crowd, you're everywhere_  
_I'm watching you from the stage yeah_  
_You're smile is on every face now_  
_But every time you wake up_  
_You're hearing me say_  
_Goodbye_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_  
_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_  
_Lately, I've been going crazy_  
_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_I've never been so into somebody before_  
_And every time we both touch I only want more_  
_So tell me nothing's going to change yeah_  
_And you won't walk away yeah_  
_Cause even though every night you'll know what I'll say_  
_Goodbye._

_Baby, you don't have to worry_  
_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_  
_Lately, I've been going crazy_  
_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you_  
_Right back for you_  
_Right back for you_

_Lately, I've been going crazy_  
_So I'm coming back for you_  
_Yeah I am coming back for you yeah_

_Baby, you don't have to worry_  
_I'll be coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_  
_Lately, I've been going crazy_  
_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you, you_

_Right back for you, right back_  
_Right back for you, right back_  
_Right back for you, right back_  
_Right back for you._

_Lately, I've been going crazy_  
_So I'm coming back for you, back for you, back for you."_

Gajeel's voice faded, off as the entire restraunt, erupted in applause. Levy felt tears running down her face as she ran to the stage, throwing her arms around Gajeel, making the restraunt applaud louder.


	7. Nightmare

_Hey guys, I'm sorry to say it but we are coming to the close of Gifts from your father. I never intended on this being a very long story, but don't fret there will be at LEAST ten chapters, and i might even post some OVA's. I love all the reviews you guys have been posting, I feel so loved! Get ready for some drama, and remember GaLe FOREVER! 3 _

_Love Always xoxo-Cosmo _

_I STILL own nothing TT-TT _

* * *

Levy awoke, snuggling closer into the warmth that was pushed against her front. Her eyes flew open remembering last night. Visions of Gajeel sweating and panting, and roaring her name, his body pressed against her own. Blushing a deep crimson, she looked up into the soft sleeping face of Gajeel. She smiled, finally happy after 4 long years. Thinking to herself,

'This day is perfect.'

Pushing herself up in the bed, slowly lifting Gajeel's arm off her waist. Climbing out of the bed, looking down at her self she let out a little 'Yelp' blushing even more than she was before. Pulling her yellow fuzzy robe around her naked body. Levy walked slowly out of the bedroom and into the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. Taking in the delicious scent of the French Vanilla blend. Levy stood glancing out her back window, just taking in the warmth she finally felt in her heart. Jumping slightly when she felt long thick arms wrap around her waist, lips grazing the new bite mark on her neck, causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Good-morning, how'd you sleep Shrimp?"

Levy smiled leaning into Gajeel's chest. Laying her head back, her head only reaching up to Gajeel's collar bone.

"Like a baby...Oh My Gosh it's Braxton's birthday!"

Levy yelled turning around running under Gajeel's raised arms and into the bed room jumping in the shower, screaming when she was blasted in the face by freezing water. Gajeel walked into the bathroom, glancing at her shadow jumping around trying to avoid the water.

"Gi Hee, you should probably wait for the water to warm up before you go jumping in, ya know Shrimp?"

Levy growled peeking out from behind the curtain. Gajeel smiled noticing her ferrol growl.

"Shut up, it's our sons birthday, and it's almost time for the party, and put some clothes on why don't you!"

Levy yelled noticing his naked form, for the first time, blushing.

Gajeel smiled,

"Do you like the view?"

Gajeel laughing even harder, walking out of the bathroom and into the bedroom shaking his naked butt, laughing more as he heard Levy squeal, pulling her head back into the icy water. Showering quickly before running out and changing into her normal yellow bikini top, white capri pants and blue vest. Pulling on her sandals, grabbing Gajeel by the hand who had already changed into his normal cloths, and running down the road to the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

* * *

Lucy looked around, making sure all the decorations were in order, smiling to herself. Mirajane walked up, Freed's arm around his girl-friends shoulders.

"Welcome back Freed, I'm glad you could make it to Braxton's birthday."

Lucy said hugging the green-haired man. He smiled looking at Mirajane,

"I wouldn't miss Braxton, Nova or Sky's birthday. By the way the hall looks amazing girls, you really did an amazing job. So where is the birthday boy?"

Mira smiled looking at Freed as she spoke,

"Master Makarov is keeping all the children occupied until we're completely done. Levy and Gajeel should be here shortly."

Freed looked surprised at the mention of Gajeel's name. Mirajane just shook her head in a signal to tell him later, which he nodded kissing her cheek and walking away to converse with all the other member who had arrived with their families.

Lucy grabbed Mirajane's hand squeezing it slightly, as her eyes grew wide as Levy and Gajeel walked into the hall hand in hand.

"We did it Mirajane, now they can be a happy family, finally after all this time. They both deserve to be happy."

Lucy wiped away a stray tear as the couple walked up to the women. Levy blushing brightly, Gajeel just grinning like an idiot.

"Good morning you too, I'm guessing you had a good night, considering Levy is sporting a new Mate Mark."

Lucy said with a wink, Levy's hand shot up to cover the second mark just next to the old one. Lucy shook her head pulling on her top slightly to show Levy, the dual Mate Marks she had as well. Levy smiled up to Gajeel as he spoke,

"Where flame brain and the little dragons?"

Gajeel asked about Natsu, and the three 2nd generation Dragon Slayers. Lucy smiled, looking up at Makarov's office.

"Master is keeping the kids busy, while we set up. Natsu went out to get the cake, and pick up snacks and stuff for everyone."

Levy nodded,

"Is there anything you need us to do Lu-chan?"

Lucy put her finger to her chin, thinking for a second,

"Well I think you should go see your son, I mean it's his birthday, he was asking about you two this morning when he woke up, plus he hasn't seen you guys since yesterday."

Levy smiled looking up at the Celestial Mage hugging her, thanking her for everything, before running off to see her little boy.

Levy pushed the door open slightly just to gasp, glancing around the room. Seeing Master Makarov laying on the ground and all three children gone.

* * *

Gajeel watched as his Mate ran off to find their son.

"So when are you gonna ask her?"

Lucy asked pushing her elbow into Gajeel's stomach, he blushed at the question,

"W-Well I was planning on asking her tonight."

Lucy smiled wide,

"You should do it tonight in front of all of her friends. Levy is a huge part of Fairy Tail, so are you. You should do it here, I know it would mean a lot to her if it happened in front of people she considers family."

Gajeel smiled, pulling the ring box out of his pocket opening it, looking at the beautiful ring inside. He snapped the box shut hearing Levy's screams.

Lucy and Gajeel were the first ones up the stairs followed by all the other members. Gajeel pushed the door open to find Levy kneeling on the ground over the Master.

"Levy what happened?!"

Gajeel asked running over, looking at the unconscious Wizard Saint, then at his girl-friend. He noticed a piece of paper in her hands, reading it, he looked up to find Lucy standing over the newly empty bassinet. She spoke quietly,

"It was Phantom Lord wasn't it?"

Gajeel wrapped his arms around Levy, looking at all of his friends, tears falling down his face.

"Yes, the note says

_'Dear Fairy Tail Guild,_

_If you ever want to see your children again, you will surrender Gajeel Redfox to us. He must be held accountable for his be trail. If he is not at the Hall in less then 24 hours the first child death will be that of Lucy Dragneel and Natsu Dragneel's youngest child._

_Sincerely Phantom Lord Master Jose'_

Lucy felt hot tears falling down her face, suddenly she tilted her head back yelling so loud it was almost a roar.

Levy looked at Gajeel with surprise on her face, due to her best friends roar.

"What did Lucy just do?"

Gajeel looked down at his Mate,

"That my Love was the sound of a mother dragon, calling out to her mate and her children."

"But Lucy isn't a dragon slayer."

Gajeel nodded pointing to Lucy's hands,

"Something that book of yours never mentioned was the power that comes with two Mate Marks. Once a mate is marked once, they will live as long as the dragon slayer, if marked twice they gain dragon traits of their own, such as protectiveness over their offspring as well as their mates. Look at Lucy's hands, see how she has grown claws and some scales. Lucy's second mate mark was just activated preparing her for battle. The first mate mark is a life spell, the second mark is a protection spell, all of the dragon traits she now possesses are sort of a defense mechanism. You have them too, but since your Mate is by your side yours haven't activated."

Levy nodded pushing herself out of Gajeel's grasp and over to Lucy, hugging the girl close as the two friend cried over their now kidnaped children. Both mother's fearing the worst for their children. As Levy thought,

_'How could a day start out so perfect, end up being a nightmare.'_


	8. What have I done!

_Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long, I've been kinda busy, plus these fight scenes kinda whopped my butt! So here it is, I promise I wont take so long to write the next one! _

_Love always xoxo- Cosmo_

_I own nothing as always!_

* * *

Levy wiped her eyes. Hugging Lucy one last time as she stood looking at her friends,

"Will you help us?"

The group nodded running off to get prepared for the fight themselves. Gajeel looked over at his Mate, he could smell the fear coming off of the girl, he pulled on her shoulder to look at him.

"Levy, no matter what happens to me, if things get bad, you need to run. Get our son and run, and don't look back. I know your strong, but if anything ever happened to you I would never live with myself. I need you to promise me that you will run, if I say so."

Levy looked at Gajeel, tears just beginning to fall.

"I want him back Gajeel, he's mine. I want him back. I don't want to loose anyone; you, Braxton, Lu-chan, Natsu, Grey or Erza. I promise I will run, but only if you come with me. I left you behind once, never again!"

Levy hugged Gajeel, resting her head on his chest, hearing how fast his heart beat was.

"LUCY!"

Gajeel and Levy turned to see Natsu running up the stairs. He ran straight to his mate seeing her dragon-ish state. He turned to Gajeel and Levy, dragon scales spreading over his face and arms.

"Where are my Nymphs?"

_(Baby salamander's are called Nymphs, I thought it was kinda cute and funny.)_

* * *

"So this is the plan. We will send Gajeel, Levy, Natsu, and Lucy, in to the castle. Once inside, the girls will split up from the men, in search of the children. The men staying to cause a distraction so the girls wont have to face anyone while searching. Once the little ones have been found, Lucy will summon her clock friend, Horologium placing them inside. He will then run to Mirajane and Freed. Freed you will set up a barrier around the kids making it so that only friends of the children may enter. Mirajane will stand guard using her Satan Soul take over. Once the children are safe, then the battle will begin."

Erza said standing in front of her friends. Cana, Freed, Mirajane, Elfman, Lucy, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Grey, and Juvia all nodded their heads. Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand as the two couples made their way out of the hall and ready to fight with their lives on the line for their children.

* * *

"I wanna see my Mama!"

Screamed Braxton banging his hands on the bars of the cage the two boys were in. Nova lay crying in the arms of Jose. Jose looked at the small boy, as he kept banging his small hands on the cage. Jose chuckled slightly, looking at the boy.

Don't worry dear child, your mother and father will be here shortly I'm sure, not that it will help anything. Today you become an orphan."

Braxton's face darkened his red eyes, piercing into Jose. Jose just looked at the child seeing what the 2nd generation child could do. Suddenly Braxton inhaled deeply, screaming at the top of his lungs. Jose's eyes widened as Braxton performed 'Iron Dragon Roar' causing a large stream of wind and metal to explode from his mouth. Jose jumped out of the way just in time, to see the child running across the room. Towards the door, Jose ran right in front of the child pushing him down onto the ground.

"You little brat! You think that little attack could do anything to me? Your a sorry excuse for dragon slayers offspring."

Braxton let a feral growl cross his lips, looking up at the man, that held the small girl. Jose razed his hand over Nova looking at Braxton, a magic circle appearing.

"GET. BACK. IN. YOUR. CELL."

Jose said his hand glowing slightly brighter with every word. Braxton growled again before walking over to an unconscious Sky, placing the 2nd generation flame dragon slayer's head in his lap, frowning in defeat. Tears falling from his face, praying for his mother and father to come shortly.

* * *

The four adult Mages peered at the large castle, in front of them. Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand, looking into his eyes, Kissing him softly wrapping her arms around him.

"Protect this family."

She said before pulling away looking at Lucy who was holding her husband as well. Gajeel nodded, watching the two mother's run to find their children.

* * *

Levy ran down the dark hall, Lucy following close behind. Using her advanced sense of smell she had recently gained, trying to find her son's unique scent of Ink and Iron. She suddenly stopped, looking at Lucy, both mothers nodding.

"I call you to my side, Open gate of the Lion! Open the Gate of the Clock!"

Lucy yelled opening the gates of her close friend, Loke, as well as Horologium. Lucy quickly explained the situation to the Celestial spirits. Both nodded, as they all ran down one last hallway into a large room.

"Jose!"

Levy yelled as she ran into the room, seeing Jose holding Nova. Claws at the ready.

"Where is my son!"

Jose smiled looking at a small cage off to the side. Levy gasped seeing her son in a cage, small bruises covering his face and arms. Seeing the state her son was in, Levy's anger grew to new heights. Her eyes grew wide, changing from their normal chocolate brown to a sickening yellow. Her canine teeth grew considerably, gaining sharp points to them. Squeezing her hand into tight fists, she felt her nails stab into her hands. Levy glanced to Lucy seeing her appearance change as well, just like it had done in the Master's office. The two now partially dragon-ized women nodded to each other.

"Loke go get the boys, I'll get Nova."

Lucy spoke her voice almost a growl. Both the girl shot from where they were standing and at Jose, reaching his seat in mere seconds. Jose smiled 'Soul Extinction' sending evil spirits toward both girls. Both running in opposite directions around the large circular room. Levy screamed as a spirit grabbed her leg flinging her across the room her back hitting a wall with a sickening bang, blood falling from her mouth slightly. Levy yelled 'Solid Script Light' A bright Light appeared causing the spirits around her to vanish. Levy quickly changed directions throwing her leg connecting with the head of Jose, causing him be thrown against a wall as well as causing him to drop Nova. Lucy flew under Jose catching her daughter inches from the ground. Both woman turned around finding both boys already inside Horologium. Lucy raced over handing Nova to Loke,

"You made an oath to use your life to protect me, use that same oath to protect these children and get them out of here."

Lucy said kissing her daughters cheek, Loke nodded bowing slightly his hand over his heart,

"I will protect them with my life, Lucy, you have my word."

With that Holorogium and Loke took off carrying the children to where Mirajane and Freed were hidden. Suddenly Lucy screamed, as one of Jose's spirits dug its nails into the flesh of her leg. while being dragged backwards. Levy growled grabbing Lucy's hand, she screamed, 'Solid Script Fire' Fire flying from where she had written and at the body and face of Jose. Falling back to the ground, Jose started laughing,

"Your strongest fighter Erza couldn't beat me. Who the hell do you think you are, Little bookworm, you really think just because of your new abilities you could defeat the great Jose? Your pathetic! You will know true pain!"

Both girls crouched into a fighting stance ready for his next move, they didn't notice the Magic circles appeared around them, causing both to scream an ear screeching scream. Levy felt her legs fall from out under her, everything fading to black.

* * *

"Natsu look!"

Gajeel said point to Loke and Horologium running out of the building, towards where the hiding spot was. Natsu sighed in relief.

"The kids are safe, wanna finish these guys off and go find the girls?"

Natsu smiled, as both men pulled their hands to their mouths. Both screaming in unison.

"Fire Dragon Breath"

"Iron Dragon Roar"

The last of the Phantom Lord lackies being knocked unconscious. Once they were sure all the men were out, Natsu and Gajeel took off to look for their women. Following their noses, the men soon came to the same door the girls had entered earlier. Seeing Jose sitting in his chair his calmly in his lap, whistling slightly to himself.

"Looking for your women, gentle men?"

Jose asked a sickening smile coming to his face. Gajeel and Natsu growled slightly, crouching getting ready for a fight. Jose held up his hands,

"You might want to wait just a second."

Jose smiled looking from one side to the other. Levy and Lucy walked out from the shadows, their eyes glowing red, in full dragon armor snarling.

"You see whilst I was incarcerated, I learned a lovely new spell. I'll tell you a secret. these women have no idea who you are, all they know is my orders. They are fully my slaves. What I say goes. The way I see it, theirs two outcomes, You kill your Mates, and you die or they kill you, in either case your staring death in the face."

Jose laughed looking at both girls,

"Kill them."

With those simply words both girl launched themselves at their mates, totally clueless to the love they feel for the men they were now trying to kill.

"Levy wake up you don't want to do this!"

Gajeel scream feeling Levy's sharp claws ripping through is chest and into the muscle. 'Solid Script Ice' Levy yelled, causing a giant block of ice to appear above herself, she jumped up towards the ice smashing it into thousands of sharp ice knives to fall from the sky. Gajeel jumped out of the way, falling to the ground, looking down noticing his leg pierced with some of the ice shards.

"Gajeel what do we do? I can't hurt Lucy!"

Natsu yelled jumping around to stay out of the way of Lucy's claws. Gajeel ran to the middle of the room, turning to look at Levy as she ran towards him claws out reached.

"I can't hurt my Mate, I won't I'd rather let her kill me than hurt her again!"

Gajeel yelled spreading his arms out reached,

_'Gajeel you have to get out of the way I can't control my body!'_

Levy's sweet voice rang in his head. Gajeel jumped towards Levy wrapping his strong arms around her small form. Her claws scratching and tearing at his back, blood running from the open wounds she was causing. Gajeel looked down at the wild red eyes of his Mate, swallowing the lump in his throat that was forming. He pushed his lips to her head, kissing her one last time, before jumping away from her.

"I promised never to hurt you again, didn't I?"

Gajeel yelled as Levy ran towards him, her clawed hand running through his stomach and out the other side of him. Gajeel grabbed her arm to keep it in place, tears falling down his face, blood pouring from his mouth. He smiled as Levy's eyes changed back to normal, horror coming to her eyes as she noticed what she had done.

"Gajeel! What did you do, why didn't you run away. You said you'd never leave my side again remember!"

Levy yelled as Gajeel fell to the ground, coughing up more blood.

"I couldn't hurt you, not again."

He smiled weakly, before closing his eyes.

"GAJEEL!"

Levy's scream of pain seemed to snap Lucy out of her trance as well. Natsu smiled blood running down his face from a wound Lucy had caused. Lucy looked over at her friend kneeling over her boyfriend, blood covering her hands and body, running over to her friend hugging her close, looking at Natsu, who looked just as horrified as Lucy.

"Jose lets end this!"

Levy yelled, running at the Dark magic user. Claws our reached, Jose laughed slightly dodging out of her way. Levy quickly changing directions, her claws slashing a deep gash in the side of Jose's face. 'Solid Script Ice' using the same move she had used of Gajeel, catching Jose off guard as thousands of ice shards fall onto him, piercing him through both of his legs trapping him in one place.

"Jose I don't care what happens to me, for what you have done to my family, I will kill you!"

Levy said rushing Jose her claws slashing him across the throat thusly ending the man's life. Once the dark Magic user was dead, she ran back over to Gajeel,

"Gajeel! Gajeel please wake up, I love you, please don't leave me like this!"

Erza and Wendy came running into the room, both gasping at the carnage and blood covering the room. Wendy ran over to Gajeel starting her healing magic on him.

"Levy, we need to get him to Porlyusica now!"

"Open gate of the Bull, Taurus!"

Lucy yelled,

"Helloooooo, Luuuuuucy!"

Taurus said appearing out of his gate.

"Taurus we need you to run Gajeel to Porlyusica, now!"

The bull Spirit nodded picking up Gajeel, Wendy jumping onto his back to make sure he made it to the Healing Mage.

"Levy, come on we need to go."

Lucy spoke in a soft voice, helping her friend stand as they all ran out of the building, none of them looking back.


	9. I can't live without you

Hey guys here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!

Love Always xoxo-Cosmo

I own nothing!

* * *

Levy paced a trail in the hospital room, for what seemed like the thousandth time. Gajeel has been in surgery for about 8 hours, the Healing Mages didn't know if he was gonna make it or not. Levy looked at her hands, still remember the blood that was once there. Even if she washed her hands hundreds of times she could still feel the warm silky feeling of his blood on her. Tears began to fall as she looked over to her sleeping son, on the end of the bed. Walking slowly over she picked him up careful not to touch all the bruises he has earned trying to save Nova and Sky. She was so proud of her son for finding his strength for fight for the lives of the people he cared about. Tears still falling she crawled onto the bed holding her son close. She cried silently, her body rocking from the sobs escaping her lungs.

"Mama?"

Braxton asked turning his red eyes toward him mother. He frowned seeing the pain on her face. He pushed his face into the crook of her neck crying with her, not completely understanding what was going on, just knowing that his mother was in pain and he wanted it to stop.

"Braxton, do you wanna hear a story?

Levy asked looking at her now crying son. Seeing him nod slightly, she started to speak,

* * *

Levy stood in awe of the huge water park her and her friends had arrived at. She turned slightly seeing Natsu picking Lucy up and starting to run toward the park.

"Natsu, you idiot let me down!"

Lucy yelled, making Natsu smile wider at his girl friends protests. Levy giggled slightly looking toward her own boyfriend, seeing him scowling.

"Whats Gajeel? I thought you wanted to come to the water park."

Levy asked looking at her seemingly angry boyfriend. Gajeel blushed slightly, grabbing her hand and walking toward the park,

"I did, I just didn't realize flame brain was gonna be here."

Levy smiled slightly being pulled along to her boyfriend as they caught up to Natsu who had finally put Lucy back on her feet.

"Come on Levy, let's go change."

Lucy said pulling Levy away from Gajeel's grip, much to his disliking. Levy waved slightly, giving him a sympathetic look while hearing him yell at Natsu.

"Come on idiot, don't just stand there get moving."

"Who are you calling an idiot, come over here and say that to my face!"

Levy smiled slightly, digging through her bag to retrieve her bathing suit. Walking into a stall, she pulled off her clothes, and pulled on her white nd red striped bathing suit. She walked back into the main room of the female changing room, frowning slightly seeing Lucy in her bathing suit, her large chest making the suit look perfect. Levy sighed looking at her own chest, she pulled her hair up into a high pony tail, smiling slightly as Lucy walked over.

"Levy that bathing suit is so cute on you! Is it new?"

Levy blushed slightly at the compliment,

"Y-yeah I bought it for this trip, but it don't fill it out as well as you do yours."

She said slight sadness in her voice, as she pulled an over shirt over her.

"Levy, come on, your body is awesome, plus Gajeel likes you just the way you are."

Levy laughed slightly,

"I guess I got lucky that Gajeel's more of a butt guy than a boob guy."

Lucy laughed back at her,

"I wish I had an ass like yours."

Both girls giggled as they locked their belongings in a locker and walked out to find Gajeel and Natsu in a fight. Lucy growled slightly,

"You guys can't be alone for five minutes with out fighting!"

Natsu stopped punching Gajeel, and ran over to his girl friend. Throwing her over his shoulder, patting her on the butt lightly.

"Come on Luce, I wanna go play!"

"Aye, Sir!"

Happy said as he flew ahead of them, leaving Gajeel and Levy to themselves. Levy laughed as she watched her best friend get carried away while kicking and screaming. Gajeel walked over placing his arm on his woman's shoulders. She smiled warmly up to him, he eye'd her slightly,

"Why are you wearing a shirt, your not naked under that thing are you?"

Gajeel said a naughty grin spreading across his face as he tried to peer down the small girl's shirt. Levy pushed her hands against his face.

"No, of course not, I just don't wanna get in my bathing suit till we get to the pool is all. I'm not as well endowed as Lucy, so I'd rather just keep my shirt on."

Levy blushed pushing her two pointer fingers together in embarrassment. Gajeel looked at the small girl slightly shocked. He just laughed, causing Levy to glare at him.

"Gi Hee, that's stupid, your hot, just because barbie over there has giant boobs, doesn't mean she looks better than you. Besides Shrimp you know I'm more of an ass man myself."

Gajeel slapped Levy's butt to prove his point causing her to scream and chase him into the park.

* * *

Levy lay on her beach chair on the balcony of her and Gajeel's hotel room, when she heard their room door open and close. She turned and gasped slightly, seeing Gajeel stand there with a dozen Lily's. She walked over to him grabbing them pushing them to her nose inhaling the beautiful scent.

"Gajeel, what are these for?"

Levy said looking at her boyfriend who was currently ten shades of red. He rubbed the back of his head slightly, before leaning down and kissing her.

"I forgot that a few days ago was 3 years since we started dating. I felt like an asshole, so I figured these would make it up to you, I know lily's are your favorite. I'm sorry Shrimp."

Levy smiled warmly at him, pulling on his shirt to kiss her again.

"It's okay, dates aren't what matter it's that we're still together that really matters. I love you..."

Levy blushed covering her mouth, Gajeel blushing just the same, they hadn't said those three words to each other, but with those three small words, Gajeel's world crashed around him, leaving only him and his girlfriend.

* * *

"That was the night your daddy gave me, you, Braxton. A million Lily's couldn't measure to how much I love you. Your the best gift your daddy ever gave me. I love you and him so much I don't know what would happen if anything happened to either of you."

"It's okay Mama, Your so smart you'd find us again."

Levy smiled down at her son. A knock coming to the door, Levy looked at the door her eyes wide. A healing mage walking in, holding a clip board.

" , your Mate is out of surgery, it was touch and go for a while there but he pulled through. He's going to be in Intensive care for quite a while, but he's alive for now."

Levy smiled tears of joy falling down her face hugging her son.

"Is he awake, can we see him? Can I stay in his room for the night?"

Levy asked standing holding Braxton to her chest.

"Yes, you may see him for just a few minutes but I'm afraid you can't stay in his room. Visiting hours for the ICU is from 5pm to 9pm, you'll only be permitted in there during those times. He wasn't woken up yet, but you can go see him, if he does wake up make sure not to stress him, we don't want him pulling apart all the work we just did."

Levy nodded looking at Braxton as she followed the doctor down several hallways and into a small white room.

"This usually isn't allowed but you can stay one night, I heard about what happened you need to be here if he wakes up, but just tonight."

Levy nodded thanking the kind doctor and opened the door walking inside. Levy gasped slightly seeing Gajeel hooked up to machines. Walking over to his bed side, she pulled Braxton back a bit as he reached for his father,

"No, honey, you could hurt Daddy."

She explained looking at her son's teary face.

"He's alright baby, those machines are just making Daddy stronger, their helping him get batter faster."

Braxton nodded, softly speaking to his father.

"Hi daddy, you know it's my birthday today. I wish you would get better so we can go back to my party."

Braxton smiled slightly looking up at the door as it opened slightly. Levy turned to see Lucy standing there, Nova in her arms and sky hugging her leg.

"Sky wanted to say something."

Lucy smiled slightly nodding at him, he walked over hugging Braxton and Levy, speaking in a small voice.

"Thank you for saving me and my sister. Braxton was really brave, he tried really hard to get us out of there."

Levy smiled and looked at the mini Natsu only with blonde hair instead of pink. Braxton smiled and hugged sky back,

"You hadnt been sleeping you would have done the same thing for me."

Sky nodded and went back over to his mom. Lucy smiled at Levy and said,

"You know he save all our lives. If he hadnt of done what he did, I could have killed Natsu, and you never know once the guys were dead, Jose could have sent us to kill the kids or each other. He's a hero."

"I know Lucy, but I did this to him. He almost dyed because I wasn't strong enough. I almost killed the man I love more than anything in this world, I can still feel his blood on my hands."

Lucy walked over and hugged her friend,

"That was NOT you, you had no control over your body, you couldn't do anything. He knows that Natsu knows it, I know it, everyone knows it Levy. No one is blaming you. All you need to worry about is staying by his side and taking care of your son."

Levy nodded letting more tears fall down her face. Lucy hugged her friend once more.

"Let me take Braxton home, get him something to eat and in bed, it's late. I'll bring him back in the morning try to get some sleep honey, please."

Levy nodded, as Braxton kissed her on the cheek saying his 'I love you's' to her and Gajeel before taking Lucy's extended hand and walking out of the room.

* * *

Levy woke up pulling her head from the mattress looking at Gajeel's still form. she reached over taking Gajeel's large hand fitting in both of her small hands. Levy stared down at her feet, holding his hand.

"I'm so sorry Gajeel, this is all my fault. If I would have been stronger, listened to you, you wouldn't be lying here, fighting for you life. I love you so much, I'm not sure what I would do without you. When you left, I told myself you would come back. I never gave up hope that you would return for me, and you did. You came back for me, even though you didn't know about him, you accepted Braxton into your life, and loved him as much as I do. You have to fight, your finally where you belong. You have to fight to stay with me and your son."

Levy cried laying her head down on the bed crying for her Mate, for her son, for herself. Levy's eyes widened as she felt Gajeel's hand squeeze hers softly. She stood placing one of her hands on his cheek softly.

"Gajeel, baby, can you hear me?"

She smiled widely happy tears falling down her face. Gajeel opened his eyes slowly, looking over at his Mate, reaching his large hand up slowly holding her face.

"Levy? I'm sorry, for everything."

"No! This is all my fault, I should have known Jose was up to something."

Gajeel smiled, at her.

"I'm just glad you and Braxton are okay. I can't live without you, Levy. I wanted to give this to you last night, but I never got the chance through everything."

Gajeel reached into his pants pocket, on the night stand next to his bed. He pulled out a ring box, taking Lucy's hand, looking into her eyes.

"Levy McGarden, will you marry me?"

Levy blushed,

"Oh my Gosh, of course Gajeel. Yes, I will marry you!"

Levy practically yelled, throwing her arms around her new fiance, causing Gajeel to groan in pain. Levy pulled back slightly,

"I'm sorry."

Gajeel shook his head, lacing his fingers through her hair pulling her face to his in a deep kiss. He pulled back slightly, pushing his forehead to hers.

"I love you Levy."

"I love you too, Gajeel."


	10. A wedding to remember

_Hey guys I know this ones a little short but I wanted this to be a strictly wedding chapter, I'll post again soon. Promise!_

_Love always xoxo-Cosmo_

_I don't own anything!_

* * *

Levy smiled as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a gorgeous floor length white lave dress. Her hair was curled perfects around her shoulders, loosing her normal head band. She turned slightly looking at Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Erza, Evergreen, Juvia in their knee length teal bridesmaids dresses. MiraJane and Juvia's dress's stretching slightly due to their bubbling bellies. They all smiled at her wildly, as Levy stood, walking over to her maid of honor Lucy.

"Levy you look beautiful."

All the girls nodded, Mirajane walked over and hugged her friend.

"Levy, who would have thought you would get married before Lucy,"

Levy laughed grabbing Lucy's hand, Lucy had told her that she didn't need a wedding. Plus Natsu wouldn't be as willing as Gajeel to wear a tux. Evergreen handed Levy her bouquets of lily's, babies breath, and orange tiger lily's.

"Hi, Mommy!"

Braxton said walking into the small room the girls were getting ready in. Levy smiled as her son walked in, in his little tux matching his Father's. She took hand,

"Thank you for walking me down the isle, Braxton."

Levy smiled waving her hand in front of her face to keep herself from crying, and ruining her make-up. Each brides maid paired up with their groomsmen. Evergreen with Elfman, Cana with Macao, Mirajane with Freed, Juvia with Gray, and Lucy and Natsu trailing the girls.

* * *

Gajeel stood at the alter his vows in his hand, Lily standing next to him, sweat starting to bead on his neck and back. Lily noticed his best friends nervousness,

"Relax Gajeel, she loves you, you love her this is only natural."

Gajeel nodded swallowing the lump in his throat as music started to play. The large doors in the Guild opened slowly. Evergreen and Elfman walked down the isle in time with the music, Elfman smiling like a man, Evergreen just grinning at everyone. Cana and Macao walked down the isle, Macao placing a hand on Cana ever growing stomach, kissing her cheek as they parted taking their places on either side of Master Makarov. Mirajane and Freed walked down the isle, both of them looking as beautiful as ever. Juvia and Gray walked were next down the isle, followed by Natsu who was hold Sky, and Lucy holding Nova. Levy had decided early on she wanted all the kids, everyone almost died to protect in her wedding.

* * *

Levy took a deep breath, holding Braxton's hand and began walking down the isle as the Bridal march came over the guild speakers. Levy smiled as she saw Gajeel's slightly nervous face melt into pure love and devotion. Tears spring to her eyes, as soon as she saw her husband-to-be.

Master Makarov began speaking as Levy reached the ending of the isle.

"We are gathered here in our home, our safe haven, and the place where true love is born, to celebrate the union of these two people. I met Levy as a small child, since the day I met her, she was smart, loving, caring, and always down for a fight even if she didn't think she would win. When we met and I'm not talking about when he was with Phantom. I'm talking about after he joined Fairy Tail and we really got to know him. Gajeel is one of the most loyal and trust worthy people I have ever met. He loves unconditionally, and fights with his whole heart. I have never met a couple that was so different, but so perfect for each other than these to Mages right here. I believe they have written their own vows. Levy would you like to go first?"

Levy nodded handing her bouquet to Juvia, due to Lucy holding Nova, who already had tears in her eyes.

"Gajeel, we haven't had the perfect relationship. When we first met, you nail me to a tree. If I could go back, I wouldn't change anything. If that day wouldn't of happened, we might not have ended up together, Braxton might not have been here. Since the day you joined the guild I have loved you. I love you more than life it's self, you are my soul mate. There is no other man out there that could ever compare to you. I love you, and will continue to love you until the day I leave this earth."

Levy wiped a few tears off of her face, squeezing Gajeel's hand. Makarov smiled looking toward the almost crying dragon slayer.

"Gajeel, your turn."

Gajeel took a deep breath, taking both of Levy's hands rubbing the tops of her hands with his thumb.

"Levy, you are my best friend, my Mate, the mother of my child. I could never express how much I love you. I love you more than the sun and the stars. If I had to choose between breathing and you, I would use my last breath to tell you, that I love you. You are the best person I know, you love me, god only knows why."

Gajeel laughed wiping tears off Levy's cheek.

"Your a wonderful mother, and the most loyal friend, anyone could ask for. You are the love of my life, and I will love you until the day I die."

Makarov smiled, looking at the two,

"Levy McGarden do you take Gajeel Redfox, to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

"I do"

"Gajeel Redfox, do you take Levy McGarden, to be your lawfully wedded Wife?"

"I do."

"Then the 9 Wizard Saint, I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."

Gajeel barely letting Master Makarov finish his sentence before grabbing Levy, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. Master Makarov unable to control his excitement grew to an enormous size and yelled.

"I would like to introduce everyone to Mr. and Mrs. Gajeel Redfox!"


	11. Always

_Hey guys it's finally here. This is the final chapter of Gifts From Your Father. I know it's sad, but I promise it's not the end of Levy, Gajeel and Braxton. I would like to thank all my loyal followers, and all my amazing fans for all your kind reviews. _

_Remember I love you always xoxo-Cosmo_

_I do not own anything._

* * *

_(1.5 Years after the Wedding)_

Levy smiled lightly, feeling Gajeel kiss her shoulder to wake her gently. She turned on her back to lay slightly under her husband. She kissed is lips softly.

"Good morning love."

Gajeel said sliding his hand on the side of her face softly.

"Good morning."

Levy giggled, she looked at their new bed room, in the home that they had just recently bought with help from the wedding money they had received. Levy looked onto the side table noticing the time she creased her brow slightly.

"Gajeel, why is Braxton not yelling or screaming for us to wake up and get him breakfast? I mean its all most 11 o'clock in the afternoon."

Gajeel smiled, swinging his long muscular legs over the edge of the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers. He stood walking into the bathroom off the side of their new room.

"Well Mate, are you forgetting that we enrolled Braxton in kindergarten, last year after the wedding. He started this morning, I got up with him and got him on the bus."

Levy smiled, reaching for Gajeel to come to her.

"You are such a good daddy, not to mention the best husband I've ever had."

Gajeel frowned slightly making Levy laugh even harder than she already was. Stretching her arms above her head she sat up slowly. Getting out of bed, she walking into the bathroom, sliding past Gajeel who was currently brushing his teeth, she removed her clothes and climbed into the shower. She hummed slightly as she washed herself, from her hair to her toes. She swayed slightly as she stepped out of the tall glass shower, with black and white marble on the floor. Wrapping her slim body with a bright teal fuzzy towel. She passed Gajeel, laughing slightly.

"You know babe, you fuss about your hair more than I do."

Gajeel growled slight messing with his bangs a little more before smacking Levy on the butt. Levy turned sharping growling low herself, biting at the air in his direction. Gajeel smiled showing off his matching canine teeth. Levy's teeth and nails never receded after the fight with Jose, Makarov said it had to do something with the traumatic experience she had. Some places in her body just never left fight mode. Gajeel didn't mind, he just grinned and laughed when the guys at the guild asked him if he got into a fight due to all the scratches he had on his back.

"Wanna take this outside?"

Levy asked raising her claws, as well as her eyebrows. Gajeel snarled shaking his head slightly.

"How about we take it right here!"

Gajeel jumped at Levy knocking her to the ground with a deep passionate kiss.

* * *

Levy dressed slowly, turning to see Gajeel still shirt less. Levy signed slightly, running a finger across the large scar in the middle of Gajeel's torso. Her smiled faded into a frown. Gajeel pulled his black tank top over his chest quickly before saying.

"Mate, your gonna have to let this go, anytime you see my scar you get all sad and depressed. I didn't die, I don't blame you or have any hurt feelings. I know it wasn't really you, you know it was really you, you need to finally forgive your self for it."

Levy nodded, speaking softly,

"I know but every time I see it, I think of that day. I remember the feeling of your blood on my skin, I remember the smell, the heat coming off of it. It's almost like I can still feel your skin slowly loosing its warmth again. You might have not been conscious but I've told you before you did die, they just got you back."

Gajeel growled ripping his shirt apart. Show her the full scar that fell from his collar bone down to just above his stomach. Levy gasped has Gajeel grabbed her hand and pushed it to the scar.

"You are my wife, you can not fear anything about me, not again!"

Gajeel dropped to his knees before her grabbing her face in his hands, her hand still on his scar.

"I need to know that there is nothing about me that your fear. You feared me once, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself knowing you still feared me after all these years of being together."

Levy nodded her head relaxing her hand on Gajeel's chest. She smiled at him,

"After all these years I can't believe you think I'm scared of anything about you. What I fear is losing you. This scars is more than just a scar, its forever a sign of that one day I will have to live without you. If I die first or if you die first, either way I wont be with you. That my love is what scares me, not a scar, not you, being without you."

Gajeel smiled,

"No matter what happens I will ALWAYS be with you."

Levy smiled a single tear falling down her face. Levy leaned in a kissed him. Gajeel leaned back pressing his forehead to Levy's, saying in a sweet voice.

"Always by my side remember?

Levy nodded replying, kissing her husband.

"Always."


End file.
